


катарсис.

by ur_crush



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, High School, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Multi, POV First Person, Self-Harm, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ur_crush/pseuds/ur_crush
Summary: твіттер, дешеве пиво і підліткові драми - в молодості нещасні всі.
Kudos: 9





	катарсис.

**Author's Note:**

> Ката́рсис (від давньогрецького κάθαρσις— підняття, очищення, оздоровлення) - найвища форма трагізму, коли втілення конфлікту та емоція потрясіння, що його супроводжує, не пригнічують своєю безвихіддю, а «очищують» і «просвітлюють» глядача чи читача.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> її рука в моїй руці, найскладніші техніки з "наруто" та математичні задачі, у яких немає розв'язку. а ще кінець дитинству, смак перших сигарет, пошуки зустрічей та як все починалось.

мені було 13, і її волосся пахло ментоловими цигарками. вінстон, як підказувала вона. в її сім'ї курили всі, і поодинокі загублені нікотинові палички ніхто не шукав у дитячих кишенях. байдуже - тоді мені було абсолютно байдуже і на сигарети, і на весь світ, крім неї. ми були одного росту і народились в один день; в такому віці читаєш про соулмейтів і віриш у це всім серцем - можливо, ми говорили про це в один із чергових вечорів у нашій таємній кав'ярні в центрі, тримаючись за руки під столом і відчуваючи себе оберігачами найбільшого секрету в світі. обійми наші були немов стрибок в нікуди: дихання перехоплювало, стискало міцно груди, і поволі відпускало з кожним вдихом запаху диму і м'яти. це були перші обійми за багато часу, які дарували ейфорію та тепло. 

13 років - чарівний час для того, щоб дивитись "наруто" після школи на каналі "піксель" та намагатись повторити найскладніші техніки звідти.  
можливо, все було б набагато простіше, якби не існувало нереалізованих батьківських амбіцій, війни та бідності, гучної реклами та поп-культури.

ми познайомились, намагаючись розв'язати задачу через біном ньютона в сьомому класі. я плакала через це як дурна, відчуваючи себе недостатньо хорошою для своїх батьків, які так багато вклали у мою освіту. виявилось, що відповіддю до задачі була порожня множина.

(ніхто ніколи не хвалив мене за якісь перемоги. ти маєш прагнути більшого, казали вони. ти найкраща серед найгірших, казали вони).

при першій зустрічі вона сказала мені, що в захваті від моїх зусиль, і сіла поруч.

з часом починаєш розуміти, що найскладніша техніка з "наруто" - вижити.

ми пройшли всі карпати того літа. нас зустрічав холодний туман кожного ранку біля мокрої наскрізь палатки, вдень нещадно пекло липневе сонце, а ввечері заспівували цвіркуни і гіпнотизували світлячки в густій траві. там ми подорослішали разом на рік, тримаючись за руки - мої червоні конверси були в грязюці, гітара була геть розстроєна, а вона співала щось з репертуару мелані мартінес своїм низьким сумним голосом. ми зустріли разом різдво під омелою, жуючи холодні кислі яблука в карамелі - смішна традиція, вкрадена в далеких сусідів по планеті. 

чомусь вона втомилась жити занадто рано. 

я захоплювалась нею. справді, захоплювалась. є така проблема в кожному з нас - ідеалізувати те, чим ми горимо. не можна було насолодитись повною мірою розмовами з нею та переписками до четвертої ранку. не можна було виміряти в ніяких одиницях мою радість від часу, проведеного з нею.

світ, здається, хотів розтоптати все те, що вона несла в собі.  


***

однією долонею я могла обхопити два її зап'ястя.

нехай горять в пеклі ті, хто вважає це сексуальним чи романтичним. клянусь, я вирву вам серця, якщо зустріну. 

нехай спробують переконати людину, ребра якої, здається, скоро проріжуться крізь шкіру, що цього _досить_. що досить думати про це. досить намагатись відростити крила - лопатки на худорлявій спині справді, здавалось, могли підняти її в повітря. досить думати про погляди решти світу. досить травмувати себе в пошуках короткочасного спокою та апатії. 

наше покоління таке невідворотно покалічене картинкою ідеального світу, яку нам з дитинства намагались запхати в горлянки батьки та всі навколо. 

одного разу вона спробувала випити все, що знайшлось в домашній аптечці - але злякалась. ми не бачились після цього місяць.  
наступного разу вона подумала, що її пластовий ніж неймовірно красиво може закінчити життя впоперек вен на лівій руці.  
ніж, яким ми разом вирізали свої ініціяли на старих деревах в карпатах, міг стати її лаконічним фіналом.  
перед цим ми зустрілись останній раз - осінь була холодною, але золотою, і ми зібрали величезний оберемок кленового листя.  
ми сиділи на лавочці в парку франка і говорили про все і ніщо.  
я викурила свою першу сигарету - в її бездонних кишенях теплої картатої сорочки знайшовся зайвий вінстон з ментолом.  
після цього ми більше не бачились.

донедавна.


End file.
